Talk:House words
"Yes, the purpose of the article is, in-part to explain that" To explain what? Simply pointing out that Jorah's line "And yet here I stand" is a reference to his family's motto accomplishes this purpose without saying "but you TV viewer's would be too stupid to understand this". No, you didn't actually say that, but that's the sentiment behind it. It's presumptive, condescending and completely unnecessary. "How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have?" 18:55, March 15, 2015 (UTC) TV-first viewers would have no way of knowing that his line was quoting his House words. Therefore we must point this out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:58, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : Why? What purpose does it serve? And yes, they could know. They can, and do look at the website, or watch the Histories & Lore videos. At the end of the day you're assuming they won't know, and there's no need. "How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have?" 19:04, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ......A major principle of Game of Thrones Wiki is assuming that readers have only seen an aired TV episode, and the wiki page they are currently reading. We don't "assume" that they actively read the HBO website, because unfortunately, many do not. The entire point of the wiki is to be a one-stop source of information. I mean, the converse problem is that we'd be accused of being "elitist" for "assuming that everyone who watches the TV series already read the books". Yes, we're assuming they don't know what the House Mormont words are from the books because the entire principle of this wiki is that it's written from the slant that it's a helpful spoiler-free guide (though granted, book readers on here are also making book comparisons in the appropriate "in the books" sections). I'm not even sure what you're asking for. Play dumb and pretend the books don't exist, and that the TV series exists in isolation?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Also in this specific instance, I said "TV viewers would have no way of knowing what the House Mormont words are" because they wouldn't: it isn't mentioned on the HBO website nor in the Histories & Lore featurettes - we only know it from the books themselves, nothing associated with the TV continuity. That's...why I said, basically, "people who are staying spoiler-free and only watch TV-continuity related materials, avoiding book materials, would not be able to know that this was quoting his House words as established in the books". ...I mean the section title itself is "Words of Houses present in the TV series, known only from the books", and I was pointing out that at one point Jorah quotes his House words but it wouldn't have been clear (without knowledge from the books) that these were in fact his House words. I'm sorry if this confused you or something but I'm not sure what you're asking.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Not at all, I understand the point of the article. My point is that this is already achieved simply by informing viewers that Jorah's line is a reference to his house words. You've already told them what they need to know, so why follow it up with "but as TV-first viewers, you wouldn't have known this"? What specific purpose does that last bit serve? "How many eyes does Lord Bloodraven have?" 19:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : As a side-not, yes, the show does exist in isolation from the books. Both George and D&D have made this perfectly clear on a number of occasions. I'm not saying don't have "in the books" sections... this is an adaptation, after all; it's only logical to compare the two, but trying to force the show to fit into the book universe where it clearly doesn't is folly.--A thousand eyes and one ::...oh. I see what you're saying now, sorry for being verbose. I put the note in because I was justifying "this is why this is put under "from the books" and not "from the TV series" in the categories on the page. Doesn't really "count" if they didn't establish it. No I was not trying to be condescending. I did change the wording of it just now to "TV-only viewers would have no way of knowing these are his House words without book information" etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:49, March 15, 2015 (UTC)